warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aquamarine1212
This user is no longer on this wiki. Hello! =) Hi Aquamarine! There is this rule in Warriors Wiki that you can only upload 4 images a week that don't relate to the PCA. So i've already uploaded 4 images and have to wait to Monday to upload more. And I have many charart requests so yours might take me a while to get to you, If I can I'll give you one of the chararts you requested, then the next week, i'll give you the other okay? I hope you understand. RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 14:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ur Charart! Here's Leaf I'll give you the other once this week is up. =) RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 18:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Here's Pondwater too! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 16:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Charart That charart was good Aquamarine! Only thing that you did wrong was to put a bit more shading and to blur it . But it's really good! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 22:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) When I mean add more shading, I meant that you should add it to the chest of the charart cat. btw I'll be more than happy to make you more charart. =) [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 22:53, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for Limesplash and Lemontang, sis! You did a lot better creating charart than I did when I tried. Keep trying, you'll get better at it! :-) HeartskyFollow your Heart 00:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah my fav colors are pink, purple, and blue. Oh and thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 00:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I love the cats Aquamarine! I already told ur sister that, and I might put them and other chararts from my friends on a new blog so everyone will see how good they are! Like an art gallery! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 02:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) btw it's cool that we all pretty much like the same colors, and I recognized that u and Heartsky were sisters, thats really cool! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 02:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Charart for you! Since you both (u and ur sister) made me charart, I'm making you both one. Here's urs Aqua (if it's okay if i call u that) her name is Spiralstar and since your fav colors are blue and purple, I made her using blue, purple, and light blue. sorry that the shading made her look more blue than light blue and purple. Your sister's is Sprinklestar, a pink and purple she-cat with hot pink eyes. I hope you like Spiralstar! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 03:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Your charart is going fine Aqua! Just remember to blur the highlights and shading, and stripes, spots, etc. I have a new blog up! its for my LightningClan cats, it's their charart, so if you have time, check it out, and tell ur sister to as well! btw I'm going to look at your new story! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 18:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua! I made a new blog, but thi time it's a story about a cat named Amberheart, and it's called Amberheart Speaks: My First Love. So tell ur sister and If you two have time, could you check it out? Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 01:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua, do you need me to make anymore charart for you? Oh and thanks for commenting on my blogf [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 23:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Aquamarine1212 Hey! I updated my story! Come check it out! Spottedlions 05:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions Charart Here's Shadow and Sun! Anything that needs fixing? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'star]]Leader Of StormClan 18:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) siggie! [[User:Heartsky|'Heart'sky]]Listen to your heart Kits! I finished my story! Heartsky had her kits! This is Leafkit, named by none other than you! Riverpelt made her. The rest of the kits are at http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Heartsky/Current_Sunclan_Allegiences [[User:Heartsky|'Heart'sky]]Listen to your heart Fallsclan chararts Thanks!! :) Leaf is it? there are many cat other than tabbies to do and it would help alot :) Rainear May Starclan light your path Sorry but Birdpaw already did Cloudyfoot but you can do Honeytail Name: Honeytail Pelt color: Very light brown Pelt texture: Long-haired Rank: Warrior Eye color: Light amber Gender: She-cat Markings: None Battle scars: None Rainear May Starclan light your path Charart , please I was wondering if you could make some charart for me, oh, and Thanks, if you do! :) Name: Burningfire Pelt color: Red Pelt texture: Smooth Rank: Deputy Eye color: Yellow Gender: Tom Markings: one ear is orange, one paw is yellow, another paw is orange Battle scars: None [[User:2quinn2|'Sunrise']]Leader of Lightclan 03:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the charart!! :) [[User:2quinn2|'Sunrise']]Leader of Lightclan 23:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) PCA I don't recall you joining the Project, but I felt the eed to tell you about it, since you have displayed an interest. Warriors Wiki:CharartPCA (Project Character Art) is a project devoted to providing quality images to our articles. We are currently in Tweak Week, in which only warriors can participate, but after that feel free to join and contribute! You could improve and you would be a welcome asset to the team. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 00:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I Re: Hi, ya sure I'd love to be your friend! Though I'm really busy and I don't think I have the time to join your wiki, I'm sorry.[[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 20:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Aqua. In Project Character Art we work as a collaborative team to make high-quality original art for all of our character articles. If you are interested in seeing how the Project works, stop by the talk page some time or read the guidelines. Also, I must ask you to remove all of your images except for one (this includes the slide show) off of your user page, in regard to Policy:Image Use. Please comply within a week. Thanks, [[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 18:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Leafkit Hey! Remember Heartsky’s kit, Leafkit? Well I have some questions about her for you. 1. Sunclan will eventually split into three clans. Which clan do you want Leafkit to be in? Here’s some information: Sunclan: Clan Character: Loyal, noble, and brave, Sunclan is a clan that is not afraid to fight but is also wise and fair. They are often called the clan of heroes Prey: Squirrels, mice, voles, thrushes Hunting: Sunclan cats are good at stalking through undergrowth unseen by prey. Home: They live in a sunny meadow in the woods. Nightclan: Clan Character: The most untrusting, aggressive, and easily offended clan. They are often called the clan of beauty, because many Nightclan cats have sleek, glossy pelts. They sometimes show unexpected kindness at the hardest of times. Prey: Bats, owls Hunting: Nightclan cats are night hunters. They are great at climbing trees to catch owls and bats. Home: They live in caves in a pine forest. Dawnclan: Clan Character: Often called the clan of peace, Dawnclan are kind and gentle. They avoid fighting if they can, causing many to believe they are weak. But Dawnclan have hidden strength and will fight if they believe it is truly worth it. Prey: Sparrow, bluebirds, crows, jays, and other birds. Hunting: They generally have earth-colored pelts to blend into the grass, there is little undergrowth in the hilly land they live in. Home: Dawnclan lives on a hill where they often watch the sunrise. 2. Do you want Leafkit to be a medicine cat or a warrior? Would you ever want her to become a leader? 3. What should Leafkit’s Warrior/Medicine cat name be? Here are some of my ideas: Leafbird Leafpelt Leafwing Leafheart Leaf-frost Do you like any of these? Or is there another name you would like better? Thanks! Hey!! Greetings, and yes I do charart and yes feel free to ask for one any time[[User:Shadowshine|Shadowshine] 12:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for Mouseheart! I love her! Thx! Spottedlions 22:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions Hey Hey, I noticed on my blog that you offered to make me a charart. :) Name: Lostthyme Pelt color: pale gold Pelt texture: sleek Rank: elder and medicine cat, if you please; I haven't decided which I want to use yet. Eye color: amber Gender: she-cat Markings: none Battle scars:none Thanx so much! :) --[[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Flight of dreams...']] 20:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua, could you make me a charart of one of my cats Oakfall? Thx! Name:Oakfall Pelt color: brown Pelt texture: sleek Rank: warrior Eye color: green Gender: Tom Markings: dark brown tabby stripes Battle-scars: torn ear (his left ear) Thanks a bunch! [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 14:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC)